Shenanigans with the Flock
by terriblyhorriblewriter
Summary: Max is out, and Fang's busy jerking himself off. So what's the rest of the flock to do? WARNING: TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE FOR KIDDIES. LEMONS! Oneshot.


The flock lay sprawled across Dr. Martinez's living room, watching Max, Ella, and Dr. Martinez madly scrambling around. Max had agreed to a shopping trip, at the insistence of the flock, and of course she wasn't just going to go along without a fight. Yet somehow, all three eventually managed to make it out the door, slamming it shut. The rest of the flock let out a sigh of relief, a sigh they had been holding for much too long.

Fang, who was sitting on the couch listening to his mp3 player, suddenly lept up at the sound of the garage closing and Dr. M's car pulling out of the driveway. He bolted upstairs, yet no one in the flock looked up, except for Nudge to roll her eyes. They could hear banging and thumping upstairs. Nudge presumed that there was also the sound of dark skinny jeans hitting the floor and the sound of Fang jerking himself off furiously. Or perhaps he was humping one of Angel's stuffed animals. The boy was madly in love with Max, after all, even if she was grossed out by any mention of physical affection.

Dylan was sprawled on the floor, reading some book on psychological aspects of women. He suddenly sprang up and unzipped his pants, tossing them aside with his boxers. Iggy and Gazzy followed suit. Angel and Nudge licked their lips in anticipation as they too started undressing.

Everyone knew Fang's dick was the widest and thickest, courtesy of an accidental encounter by Angel. Iggy wasn't nearly as thick as Fang, but he was a helluva lot longer. Gazzy had just barely gotten his firs boner, but he had what they called "potential". He was only 11 and going on 7 inches. And then there was Dylan. He wasn't as thick as Fang nor as long as Iggy, but Nudge and Angel agreed that he was the best ride of them all. After all, he had been created to be perfect for Max, as well as any other female birdkids who might need their holes filled.

The three boys now stood completely naked as they watched the girls take off their blouses. Angel was only 7, but she gave better blowjobs than anyone. Not to mention, she also had the smallest holes of anyone in Dr. M's house. Nudge stood there in a blue lacy bra. All three boys were staring at her intensely as she unclasped it, releasing her oversized breasts and letting them bounce around. She was definitely the sexiest of anyone in Dr. M's house, even if she was only 12. A rough estimate would reveal that her boobs were at least 2 times the volume of Max's. She threw her bra to the ground, and then, completely naked, flung herself toward Iggy, who on impulse began sucking on her voluminous nipples.

Gazzy moved so he was right under Nudge, and began eating her out, causing Nudge to moan into Iggy's shoulder. Gazzy liked girls, but wasn't overly turned on, which was frustrating in situations like these. Nudge groaned again as Gazzy swirled his tongue around, grabbing her butt for more room. Iggy shifted so now he and Nudge were in full make-out mode, and started tweaking and kneading her breasts, much to Nudge's delight. Nudge started gasping and the boys could tell she was about to explode. She screamed Iggy's name and then came all over Gazzy's face.

Meanwhile, Dylan had shoved his member into Angel's wet, tight mouth. She licked it a bit and then took the entire thing in. Angel then began kneading and squeezing his balls. Angel's blowjobs were so good that Dylan came within 30 seconds, shooting his huge load down Angel's awaiting mouth. Dylan then took his hand from Angel's curls and plunged it into her tight vagina, essentially punching her insides until she started screaming curse words and orgasmed all over his hand.

Still, there were two flock members who hadn't yet cum. Nudge, collapsed on the floor after her amazing orgasm, pushed her boobs together. Iggy straddled her chest and started boob-fucking her while Gazzy straddled her face and put his still-growing member in her mouth. Iggy thrust into her chest more and more rapidly while Nudge furiously sucked Gazzy off. Iggy shot his load onto Nudge's chest at the same time Gazzy came in Nudge's mouth.

Panting and gasping, the three turned over to Dylan and Angel, watching them apprehensively. They all knew what to do. Iggy and Dylan crawled toward Angel, while Gazzy stayed with Nudge, who had gotten into a doggy-style position.

All at the same time, Gazzy shoved himself into Nudge's ass while Iggy and Dylan simultaneously thrust themselves into Angel's pussy. Both girls screamed. Nudge found herself quite liking a smaller dick in her tight ass. The one other time she had tried anal had been with Iggy, and she couldn't get any pleasure out of it. Gazzy's more moderately sized member was now thrusting into her and there was nearly no pain-just pleasure.

Angel, on the other hand, was screaming with pleasure while Iggy and Dylan, sharing the same hole, thrust into her at the same time and pace. Angel's hole had to be the tightest thing ever. It could barely fit one dick, and now two were being shoved into it. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she came almost instantly. Dylan and Iggy got to experience the feeling of their dicks being rubbed on one side by eachothers and on the other by Angel's impossibly tight walls. Their thrusting was beginning to become quite erratic as the speed increased and finally Dylan screamed with release and Iggy came a few seconds later. They collapsed on the ground in a sweaty, naked heap as Gazzy shot his load into Nudge, who was collapsed on the ground, her boobs smooshed against the carpet in a sign of an incredible orgasm.

The room was full of heavy, uneven breathing. No one wanted to move. All of a sudden, there was a rapid thumping sound as Fang came down the stairs, his hair slightly messy and his breathing very uneven, a dark stain on his unbuckled pants. A jolt went through him as he viewed the rest of the flock, naked, covered in juices, and slightly unconscious.

"Looks like I missed out on the world's best party," he mumbled enviously.

Outside, the sound of Dr. Martinez's care pulling in the driveway could be heard.


End file.
